


Best Birthday Ever

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dean's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Pie, Romance, Romantic Castiel, Roses, Satin Sheets, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas has a very special,veryromantic evening planned for Dean's birthday, even if the weather doesn't want to cooperate.  He's not going to let a little thing like a snow storm get in his way.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Birthday". Let me apologize in advance for the fact that there is no smut, but I did want to move past the 30 Day Writing Challenge and onto the Christmas fic I need to get done before the end of the month. I still have at least a month of PT for my knee, except my knee is getting worse, not better, so I'm calling my primary doctor in the morning. I am expecting more doctor appointments as a result, which means more travel time between home and doctors, and I really don't like writing on my phone because autocorrect hates me. I actually have two Christmas fics planned, so I have to get to writing. I do hope you all will keep reading them. Enjoy!

**Day  29~**

**Birthday~**

 

Cas rubbed at his temples as he climbed the stairs.  A cold wind whipped against his legs and slid down the back of his coat making him shiver so he pulled his scarf around his neck tighter.  He pulled his keys out of his pocket and stuck the one for the house in the lock.  The weather was fowl and had cut into his plans to beat Dean home, so he’d have to move faster and cut a few things out, if he wanted everything to be ready on time. 

 

He let out a sigh as soon as he was inside the house and had the door closed against the bitter winter air.  Outside it continued to howl and beat against the walls angrily, as if seeking entry, but the house was sealed up nice and tight.  He stripped off his coat and scarf and hung them in the closet.  It was time to get started on his plan.  Dean would be home from work in exactly three hours and everything had to be perfect.  First step:  Get started making the pie.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

The snow was coming down heavily by the time Dean left work and he had to take it even slower on the drive home.  As a surprise he’d decided to stop and get dinner.  Usually when it was one of their birthdays, they didn’t cook, they went out, but this year it was just too darn cold, and now there was a blizzard rolling in.  Since eight this morning the temp had steadily been dropping and now the roads were an icy mess, the winds were a vicious, below zero monster buffering against moving cars so forcefully that it was shoving many of them right off the road.  It was slow going and after stopping to get dinner, he was more than an hour late getting home.  He knew Cas wouldn’t mind, as long as he was safe driving.  They had the weekend together to stay in bed and wait for the storm to pass, and for the city to plow the roads before they had to venture back out into the world again. 

 

The lights were on in the living room window, like a beacon, warm and bright as he turned onto their street and he pressed the button on the garage door as he swung left into the driveway.  Cas’ car was already parked in its spot on the right, and he pulled into his own spot on the left.  He got out, pulling his coat tight around his neck as he left the garage and started up the path to the house.  It was in the bitter cold months that he was wishing they’d bought a house with an attached garage.  He hit the button to lower the door and started up the stairs.

 

The house was blessedly warm and he took a minute to stomp the snow off his boots on the mat by the front door before leaning down to take them off.  He didn’t want to track snow all over the floors.  After setting them aside, he took off his coat, and that’s when he smelled it; warm apple pie.  He breathed deeply, smiling as he realized Cas had come home early and made a pie.

 

“Cas?”

 

“In the bedroom!”

 

Dean cocked an eyebrow as he hung his coat in the front hall closet and headed into the kitchen.  There on the counter were two perfect apple pies.  He set the bags with the food on the counter next to them and went in search of his boyfriend.  The bedroom door was closed but he could hear music coming from the room.

 

“Babe?”  He knocked once before opening the door.  His jaw dropped at the sight before him.  There, kneeling naked in the center of the bed was his boyfriend, with nothing but a giant bow wrapped around his waist,  The long ribbons fell down over his waist, hiding his jewels, but Dean didn’t care, he was going to get to unwrap this gift, and it was going to be the best present _ever_.

 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”  Cas’ voice, always so deep and rumbly seemed to ripple down his spine, giving him chills.  He stepped further into the room, licking his lips as he took in the rest of the sight before him. 

 

There was champagne chilling in a bucket on the nightstand along with two glass flutes, rose petals scattered across black satin bed sheets when he was pretty sure there had been tan flannel sheets on there this morning when they’d gotten up.  The lighting had been dimmed and the music playing was an acoustic version of something softer by Amaranth.  Cas had seriously gone all out to set the perfect mood. 

 

“Damn, babe, this is…wow.  Happy birthday to _me_!”

 

Cas laughed, delighted that his present had the desired effect and held out his arms.  “You just going to stand there and stare or do you plan to come and unwrap your gift?”

 

Dinner and pie momentarily forgotten, Dean scrambled to pull his tee shirt over his head and began opening his belt.  He slid it off and chucked it aside before starting on his jeans.  Cas chuckled as he watched him rid himself of his socks and underwear, and then he was kneeling on the bed, crawling over him.

 

“Yikes, I knew there was a reason why we didn’t get satin bed sheets before.”  Dean shivered as the cool material brushed against his already cold skin.

 

“I thought it was romantic.  I’ve been sitting here a while so they’re warm under me.”  Cas watched as Dean stalked across the bed to him and peered up coyly at him from under his lashes as he settled in front of him, mirroring his position.

 

“I want to touch you but my hands are still cold.”  Dean rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.  All he wanted to do was touch and taste his boyfriend, but not at the expense of making the man’s balls crawl up inside him because his hands were like ice.  Cas smiled fondly at him before reaching out to take his hands between both of his own. 

 

“They’re warm enough.  Come here.”

 

Dean eagerly reached for the ribbon but didn’t just yank on it.  He wanted to savor this moment.  Looking up, his eyes met the blue ones looking back at him and he felt an incredible surge of love for the man in front of him.  Cas was his world, his everything.  He’d never loved anyone this much.  Smiling, he began slowly pulling on the ribbon.  It was satin, but not as soft as the sheets, and it was a crimson color, deeper than the rose petals adorning the bed.  The bow pulled apart and as it fell away, he got the full view of his boyfriend’s gloriously naked body…and the small, black velvet box sitting on the bed between his knees.

 

“What’s this?”  He asked as he picked it up.  His heart began to race since he was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what was inside the little box.  Cas stroked his cheek lightly, drawing his attention back up to him before taking the box from his hands.

 

“Dean, I love you, you know this.  We’ve been together eight years.  I’ve known since those first six months that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but we decided to wait until our careers were in place and we had the house of our dreams.  Well, we have that now, and I love you more than ever.  I want to marry you, to be your husband, and to continue loving you for the rest of my life.  Will you say yes and be mine?  Will you marry me?”

 

Dean tried to blink back tears and failed as Cas opened the box revealing a sleek titanium black ring edged in platinum with a row of diamonds in the middle.  He wasn’t aware of nodding until Cas was trying to capture his face to hold him still.

 

“Yes, baby, I’ll marry you.  I’ve always wanted to. I love you so much!” 

 

Cas kissed him over and over before managing with one shaky hand to slide the ring into place.  It looked good, and it suited Dean.  Not too flashy, and nothing that would get snagged or caught on car parts at work, yet still classy.

 

“Damn, babe, you have good taste, I love it.” 

 

“I had it custom made for you.”  Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him again. 

 

“We’re engaged.  I can’t believe we’re engaged!”  Dean pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight.  “This is absolutely the best birthday _ever_!”

 

“I made you pie too, darling.”  Cas murmured as he tugged until Dean was lying down on top of him and he could grind up into him, getting his point across.

 

“And I surprised you with dinner.  I brought home Japanese.  It’s on the counter next to the pie.”  Dean said before nipping at his earlobe just to hear him gasp.

 

“We’ll get to the food later.”  Cas could wait to eat.  Dean kissed his way down his fiancé’s body until he reached his stomach, then looked up at him.

 

“We’re definitely having pie tonight after this.” 

 

That could wait too though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
